Wiggly Go-Go Medley
Go, Go, Go Medley is a medley of songs from Wiggledancing LIVE In The USA and it's Australian counterpart. Song Lyrics Go go go go go go Go go go go go go Can you point your fingers and do the twist? Can you point your fingers and do the twist? Well we're gonna go up and go down Get back up and turn around Can you point your fingers and do the twist? Here come the chicken (here come the chicken) Chicken down the road Here come the chicken (here come the chicken) Chicken down the road That chicken's got hiccups That chicken's got hiccups That chicken's got hiccups (Somebody help that chicken please) Hot potato hot potato Hot potato hot potato Hot potato hot potato Potato Potato potato potato We're gonna clap three times in the sunshine Jump up and down Clap three times in the sun by the sea We're gonna clap three times in the sunshine Jump up and play Dancing at Wiggle Bay Move your arms like Henry Move your arms like Henry Move your arms around and around and around and around like Henry Shake your hands like Henry Shake your hands like Henry Shake your hands around and around and around and around like Henry Bow wow (bow wow) Bow wow (bow wow) Bow wow wow wow Do you give a frog a bone? (NO) Do you give a fish a bone? (NO) Everybody knows you give your dog a bone Bow wow (bow wow) Bow wow (bow wow) Bow wow wow wow Everybody knows...you give your dog a bone Romp bomp a chomp (hey!) Romp bomp a chomp (hey!) D-O-R-O-T-H-Y Dorothy the dinosaur D-O-R-O-T-H-Y She's my favourite dinosaur Romp bomp a chomp (hey!) Romp bomp a chomp (hey!) Bom bom bom bom bom bom bom bom bom bom Hey do the Captain's wavy walk (wavy wavy walk) Hey do the Captain's wavy walk (wavy wavy walk) Hey do the Captain's wavy walk (wavy wavy walk) Go go go go go go go Lights camera action (Wiggles!) Welcome to our TV show Lights camera action (Wiggles!) Everybody let's go! Lights camera action (Wiggles!) Welcome to our TV show Lights camera action (Wiggles!) Everybody let's, everybody let's, everybody let's Go (go) go (go) go (go go go) Go....GO! Songs In Go Go Go! Medley #Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) - Big Red Car (1995) #Here Come The Chicken - Sailing Around the World (2006) #Hot Potato - Yummy Yummy (1994) #Dancing In The Sand - Wiggle Bay (2002) #Move Your Arms Like Henry - Toot Toot! (1998) #Bow Wow Wow - Top Of The Tots (2004) #D.O.R.O.T.H.Y (My Favourite Dinosaur) - Yummy Yummy (1994) #The Captain's Wavy Walk - Sailing Around The World (2006) #Lights Camera Action Wiggles! - Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins (2004) Appearances *Wiggledancing! LIVE In The USA *Wiggledancing! Live In Concert Gallery See here Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in the USA songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in Concert songs Category:Non-album songs Category:Medle